1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for determining whether or not a test sample contains a phytopathogenic oomycete. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2005-287337A discloses a method for counting the number of mold cells in a specimen by the culture for a short time and capable of accurately counting the cell number. FIG. 12 shows a cross-sectional view of a microporous membrane supporting material used for the method disclosed therein. According to this method, the extended multiple pseudomycelia of a mold cell 13 cultured by a liquid culture or a mold cell 13 cultured on a microporous membrane 1 of a microporous membrane supporting material 4 are photographed and the shape, area and luminous intensity are recognized and analyzed by an image analytic means 10. The number of the mold cells 13 can be counted by the culture for a short time. The microporous membrane 1 is interposed between a pressing ring 2 and a base 3.